


Run

by spacebiotics



Series: Bad Moon Rising [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vampires, Werewolf Gavin Reed, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebiotics/pseuds/spacebiotics
Summary: Nines demands respect from everyone.A clan member steps out of line and Nines deals with them.Slight references to the first fic in this series but can be read as a standalone.Again, heed the tags.
Series: Bad Moon Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739935
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone enjoyed my first vampire Nines and werewolf Gavin oneshot, I thought I'd turn this into a series.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Nines didn’t even have to try to earn respect.

He came from a family that was old blood, a family that was one of the leading vampire clans in Detroit, so as head of said clan, respect was served up to him on a silver platter. 

There was always an unspoken competition between the various families, a silent vying for power and status that always seemed to be won by Nines and his clan. Afterall, he had the best that eternal life had to offer.

He had the best bloodline, his clan had the best recruits, his family owned the best estates and had their reach and influence in all of the best businesses. He had the wealth and the power that meant he was untouchable.

Everything he owned was a direct extension of his authority, it all serving to add to his position. If it didn’t bolster it in some way, he didn’t care. Nines would have killed Gavin if it wasn’t for the fact that having him collared as _his_ wolf didn’t elevate his status further.

Gavin was a werewolf that all of the other clan leaders were after as their own and Nines was the one that had him. He was built, had a temper to him that made him unpredictable and had gone undefeated in the dog fights since they started. Nines had turned him into the perfect fighting machine, had forced him to embrace his more animalistic instincts and the scars Gavin bore as a direct result always filled him with a sick sense of pride.   
  
The long gash that had now healed into a prominent scar that ran along his left forearm, the claw marks running over his left eye, some that Nines had even put there himself - they were all testament to his transformation from the human Nines thought he had fallen in love with to the now formidable werewolf that he had under his thumb. 

That collar that was always flush around Gavin’s neck, the sturdy black leather and simplistic steel that always sat starkly against his skin, serving as a constant reminder to everyone that Gavin was _his_ , it never failed to make something dark wrap around Nines’ insides. He _loved_ it.

He had a wolf that was as powerful as he was and he alone was the one to control it. 

Plus, it also helped that Nines learnt that Gavin was an alpha. 

Nines had an alpha wrapped around his little finger, ready to fight on his command. The world truly worked in mysterious ways and they always turned out to be in his favour.

Alphas were usually the head of whatever respective pack they were in. They were powerful, commanded respect through animal rule and dominance and were either born into the role through blood or had it thrust upon them through succession. Nines knew Gavin came from nothing, so when he saw that extra set of small fangs that alphas always had next to his canines a few months ago, he was genuinely surprised.

Werewolves were always notorious for anger issues, for their hot headed tempers and whilst Gavin usually tried so valiantly to keep his check for the most part, his undeniable boldness at times suddenly made sense.   
  
To say it hadn’t been a struggle to bring Gavin to heel would have been a lie. 

Some of the scars that littered his person were from either Nines’ own hand or from his clan afterall. The dogfight that had resulted in the long scar down his left arm saw Gavin lose one of his fangs, one of his bottom ones - the fledgling who’s jaw he had broken had ripped it from his mouth as punishment. An eye for an eye, so the clan had deemed it as appropriate.

For vampires, broken bones mended within hours, but for werewolves, fangs never grew back.

But now, alpha or not, Gavin knew his place for the most part. There were times when he’d try and push his luck but he was now an obedient dog, forever faithful and forever on Nines’ metaphorical leash. 

Those times when Gavin _did_ try and push his luck? Nines learnt the warning signs and quickly caught onto them. He knew to let him have a run, stretch his legs, have some room to be the fucking animal he was. It kept Gavin in check. 

Afterall, discipline and punishment only went so far in keeping someone in line, honey was needed at times and Nines was sweet when he needed to be.

When he could use it to twist something even more in his favour. 

So that was how Nines found himself outside, just standing at the edge of the sparse patch of forest that ran at the back of his clan’s estate. It sloped down and mingled into the suburbs of Detroit, the distant lights of which were twinkling against the dark night sky. 

A full moon hung up in the clouds above, illuminating everything that wasn’t cast in the almost-neon glow from the city in a silvery light. Nines caught the eye of the vampire that was standing beside him, his lips curling into a cold smirk, the moonlight catching in his steel-grey eyes and causing the twinkle in them to become that much more dark.

The moment that the smirk was on his face, it disappeared and Nines’ face settled back into its usual cold and distant stoicism. 

There was a reason they were outside, standing next to the forest.

The vampire in question was male, a low-level member of his clan and he had gotten some grandiose ideas of their self worth. 

They had operated outside of their jurisdiction, had been running deals to further their own position at the expense of the clan. They had disregarded the rules that had long since been established to ensure peace between the many different vampire clans that resided in Detroit.

People needed to know their place and Gavin, well... he was _having his run_. In the very forest they were standing by.

Even when it was his time of the month, Gavin still knew his place. He never strayed into the city, always kept to shadows and kept his hunting silent. For the most part. 

Gavin never would have agreed to it while he was still in his human form, the man still pathetically clung to the tiny sliver of humanity that he had left. But now? The animal was completely in control and Gavin couldn’t argue back.

Nines reached up with his left hand, it coming to settle strongly around the back of the man’s neck. His delicate fingers curled around the soft flesh, his thumb pressing hard into the back so his grip could tighten in a moment’s notice. It was a warning. 

Nines leaned in slowly, he could practically see the fear rolling off the other man in waves and he wanted to savour that feeling. “You do understand what you did was wrong, don’t you?” His careful voice came out like a hollow purr. It had all of the honey but none of the sweetness. 

He watched as the vampire quickly nodded their head, holding his gaze out of the corner of their eye. The man flashed a hasty smile, desperate and apologetic and it made a sour feeling settle in Nines’ stomach. He hated people who begged, who pleaded; to him it was a sign of weakness, he practically couldn’t wait to leave this insubordinate fuck to the mercy of Gavin running wild in the woods. 

Usually as punishment, vampires that broke clan rules were tied up and left to face their punishment when the sun rose. Either burning completely or their fate being left to clan discretion. There were a fair few of his clan that bore the burn-mark scars of sunlight and had survived. But Nines wasn’t in a benevolent mood, not tonight. 

“I see that now. I’m s-sorry Rich- Nines. I’m sorry.” 

Nines’ real name was Richard, but everyone knew he much preferred and went by his nickname. It was sort of an unspoken rule that no one was to use his real name if they wanted to keep their undead hearts metaphorically beating. 

Nines narrowed his eyes, a dangerous look flickering over his face before the sound of wood snapping nearby drew both of their attention to the trees in front of them.

They both stood silent and on alert, muscles tensed and bodies taut, ready to react. A moment passed, Nines scanning the trees before he relaxed and that cold smirk was once again curling a corner of his mouth. 

He knew his wolf was watching, even with his exceptional vampire eyesight, he couldn’t see him which meant Gavin was keeping hidden. Considering how large some werewolves could be when transformed since they were bipedal, Gavin being one of them, Nines felt a cold sense of pride. Gavin wouldn’t attack him, but was simply waiting to make his move. 

_Clever wolf._

He turned his head back to look at the vampire he still had gripped by the neck by his left hand. Nines cocked his head, his smirk growing into a shark-like grin as he let his hand drop to his side. “Miles was it?” His grin grew into a vacant smile.

Nines already knew who he was, he was just trying to feign caring. 

Miles hadn’t been turned long and had only recently climbed past being a fledgling but that didn’t matter. New or old, every vampire in the clan had to know their place. 

He watched as Miles swallowed and slowly nodded their head. 

_Pity._

Miles probably could have climbed the ranks and been a valued member of his clan, Nines had seen the potential in him when he was turned all those weeks ago, that eagerness that so many elders lacked, the young vampire could have gone far. 

But loyalty and trust mattered above all else in this world and once those things were shattered they were rarely mended. And Miles had crossed that line.

“Here’s the deal, _Miles-”_ Nines started, his tone carefully neutral, “- if you can make it through the woods tonight and make it down to the city alive, then you have my word that I will leave you be.” As he finished talking, he pulled back, observing Miles with a calculated expression.

The young vampire looked back at him, confusion on his face for just a moment before his eyes widened as realisation caught up with him. 

He slowly backed away, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled towards the edge of the trees. He never took his eyes off Nines as he moved and as he neared the woods, Nines neatly folded his arms behind his back and flashed him a vacant smile. Miles’ eyes widened further in fear and he just turned on his heel and ran.

Once Nines was satisfied that Miles was actually sticking to escaping through the forest, he turned and slowly made his way back towards his clan’s estate. 

He had just reached the large double doors that led into a rather spacious living room, had placed a hand on one of the handles when he heard a howl cut sharply through the air.

Nines smiled to himself and opened the door, stepping inside the house without so much as a backwards glance.

_Clever wolf._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any requests for this verse, please let me know!  
> I have a few ideas but would love to fill this series with quite a few fics because I do love it ;w;
> 
> spacebiotics on both tumblr and twitter if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
